


Dreamlands

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane





	Dreamlands

Cloud rarely has dreams these days. Often they vanish when his eyes open to a new morning and often there is no recollection of anything. Sometimes he does remember and from those dreams he wakes up warm, wakes up loved. Sometimes in those dreams he’s a teenager again and following Zack’s tall figure, trusting his life to that unwavering heart. Sometimes he’s lost and confused and not himself and still Aerith leans close and sees him, the true him and loves him anyway. 

(Sometimes Cloud dreams of that cliff and the night rain that washed away the shock and Zack’s dying whispers and those dreams are the ones he stashes away. He rather remembers Zack as he was; alive, bright, undeserving of his fate and deserving of all the good in the world.)


End file.
